The invention relates to a glove, and more particularly, to a three-fingered eraser glove for use easily erasing chalkboards and whiteboards.
First widely used in the United Sates in the mid-1800s, the schoolroom chalkboard was itself revolutionary, replacing handheld slate as schools began educating larger numbers of students. While the old-fashioned chalkboard remains a fixture in most U.S. classrooms, school designers have all but eliminated it. Taking a page from the business world, they are outfitting most new and remolded schools with whiteboards, or plastic coated boards that are written on with erasable markers. While the popularity of dry-erase whiteboards took off in the 1990s, these days most are actually made of the same stuff as chalkboards: a thin coating or porcelain over steel. Chalkboards get a satin finish so the chalk will bite, while whiteboards get a glossy finish. Both of these boards are invaluable tools in classrooms and boardrooms, allowing instructors and presenters to convey a plethora of important information in a manner that is easily seen by students and business associates. And with only a quick swipe of an erase, each board is instantly ready for another round of writing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,984 to Walker discloses a frame and handle assembly for use in wiping a chalkboard clean. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,362 to Blakeman discloses a glove for covering the knuckles, thumb, index and middle finger, however, for playing billboards. United States Pat. No. D320,229 to Frazier discloses an ornamental design for an eraser.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.